marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Vol 8 1
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Ed McGuinness | CoverArtist2 = Mark Morales | CoverArtist3 = Justin Ponsor | Production1_1 = Carlos Lao | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = But no matter what happens to us today, know that something very strange is occuring on this world and has been for a very long time. Something most profoundly unnatural. Something dangerous to a mind-staggering degree. Perhaps, my friend, we shouldn't be worried about what happens if we fail to save the world. We should be worried about what happens if we succeed. | Speaker = Agamotto | StoryTitle1 = The Final Host | Writer1_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = Ed McGuinness | Inker1_1 = Mark Morales | Colourist1_1 = David Curiel | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Alanna Smith | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * ** *** *** ** Unidentified member * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Celestials ** First Host *** *** Four unidentified others ** Final Host *** *** Six unnamed others Other Characters: * Ghost Rider's new mammoth * * Unnamed Homo erectus * ** * * * Captain & Tennille * Unnamed archaeologists * * * * * * * * * Numerous unidentified Celestials Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * Unidentified alien species Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******* Upper West Side ******** ******* ******* ****** **** ***** ****** ******* ** *** *** ** ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** * * * Items: * * * * Unidentified metal arm prosthesis * and * Thor's new hammer * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * Events: * * Super Bowls I-XL * | Solicit = A NEW ERA DAWNS FOR EARTH’S MIGHTIEST HEROES – courtesy of JASON AARON and ED McGUINNESS! Thor Odinson. Steve Rogers. Tony Stark. The Big Three of the Avengers are reunited at last! And just in time to save the world from total annihilation at the hands of their most powerful enemies yet: the 2000-foot-tall space gods known as Celestials. Behold the coming of the Final Host. Who will answer the call to assemble for a wild new era of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes? Hint: one of them has a flaming skull for a head. And what strange, world-shaking connection exists between the Final Host and Odin’s ancient band of Prehistoric Avengers? | Notes = * Four teasers were released online for this issue, which later became available as special character lithogaphs sold in conjunction with it. }} Avengers Vol 8 1 promo 001.jpg Avengers Vol 8 1 promo 002.jpg Avengers Vol 8 1 promo 003.jpg Avengers Vol 8 1 promo 004.jpg | Trivia = | Recommended = * | Links = }}